Full Moon
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: He made her feel safe and in the darkness he could make her forget. Entry for the SMC Contest. AU/AH. BellaEdward. One-shot.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Full Moon**

**Penname: Signature Hot Chocolate**

**Movie or TV Show: The Blue Lagoon**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.

* * *

**

Full Moon

* * *

There it was again, the sounds of beating drums thumping though the jungle that surrounded us. I knew Edward heard it too, his body was a little bit too stiff next to mine, his arm just a fraction too tight around my shoulders as I huddled into him on our makeshift bed, the light of the full moon casting an eerie glow across the interior of our tree house.

My heart beat in time to those rhythmic sounds that filled our tiny world once a month and I burrowed my head into Edward's neck, trying to drown them out but to no avail. His hand stoked along my tangled hair, over and over again, as if reassuring himself that I was here next to him and not out there with whomever it was that made that noise.

"Edward, I'm scared," I whispered into the dark as the drums picked up tempo, my heart following suit.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I'll protect you," he replied after a few moments, his chest swelling beneath my sweating palms. I knew he was speaking the words out loud more to convince himself than me. I wanted desperately for it to be the truth, but I lived in constant fear that one day I would be left alone on this island – that they would take him away and leave me here to die a fate worse than Paddy.

Shivering at the thought of our poor deceased guardian, I huddled closer, throwing my leg over his hip and wriggling to get into a comfortable position. His hand slowly slid from my waist to my thigh, his thumb making distracted circles, matching the stroke of my hair. It was like this that I was finally able to relax a bit more, concentrating on his heart beat rather than the drums outside.

It was a humid evening, mid summer if the change in the foliage and water temperature was any indication. It was getting harder to tell when anything was anymore – Christmas had lost it's appeal since we figured out Santa couldn't find us, so we no longer had that marked down to look forward to. At least at home we would have known it was winter; here on the island winter wasn't that much different to summer.

The light breeze ruffled the netting around us, a small relief from the heat; but I refused to pull away from him, just as he didn't push me to the side for the same reason. Even the colourful birds seemed to have fallen silent, aware that the intruders probably weren't that friendly. I distracted myself by pretending to name each and every bird I could remember and it was this way that I finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

It could have been minutes or hours later that I awoke to find him gone. Fear gripped me and I lay frozen for several moments, not wanting to believe the worst, but of course the worst came to mind.

"Edward?" I called hoarsely, my voice hinted at the panic I felt inside. I sat up and searched the almost silver interior of our tree house, not seeing him anywhere. I dimly noticed that everything was eerily silent but for the constant crashing of waves I had learnt to drown out years ago.

"Out here, Bella," I heard him call from the other side of the wall. My heart stopped in that moment, before picking up its frantic beat, I let out the huge breath I didn't realize I had been holding before climbing out from beneath the netting. Smoothing my tattered shift, I ducked out the door and climbed around to where he sat.

He didn't look at me when I squeezed myself beside him, but he did wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Are they gone?" I asked, frowning at the silence.

"I don't think so. They just sort of stopped," he responded, his beautiful brow furrowing deeply. I reached up and smoothed it out, hating to see him unhappy. He shifted so that he nuzzled my palm, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. I opened my mouth to ask him to come back to bed, but the low, distant drumming started up again, as if our talking about it had summoned them back up again.

His eyes popped open but neither of us moved. I held my breath as he scanned the surrounding area, but we both knew they were far from where we were. I trembled, focusing only on his tense features, of the feel of his smooth skin beneath my palm, of the sound of my own heart in my ears.

Convulsively swallowing, I unglued my tongue from the roof of my mouth and struggled to find my voice. "What do you think they are doing?" I breathed.

"I don't know Bella," he replied, turning those beautiful topaz eyes back to me, obviously satisfied that nothing was going to jump out at us.

"Do… do you think they know we are here?" I asked, knowing we had been over this before but needing his reassurance.

"I'm certain they don't know we're here," he replied fiercely, tugging me close until I was curled up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt so safe in that moment, like nothing could happen to me – to us – as long as we remained like this.

Edward must have felt a similar emotion, because moments later his long fingers titled my chin up, meeting my gaze before his lips brushed gently against my own. I let out a shuddering sigh as my eyelids fell closed, letting his slow ministrations calm my frazzled nerves. His hands shifted to my lower back and it wasn't until minutes later, when he pulled away, that I had completely forgotten about the intruders on our island.

Reaching up, I went to kiss him again, eager now for that small escape he could offer me, but he turned his head away. Frowning at his rejection, I was surprised when he tugged me up from the shaky floor, taking my hand in his own and leading me back inside.

I slowly tugged my shift off as he held open the netting that protected us in the night. I could feel his gaze on my curves, greedily taking in flesh he had seen thousands of times but never stopped looking at. Kneeling on our bed, I watched as he fixed the netting behind him and tugged off his shorts.

"Make me forget, please," I whispered, holding out my arms to him, almost smiling when he dropped to his knees and curled himself around me. We fell back onto the floor, his hands cushioning my head as his lips captured mine again. Our tongues began to tangle as I restlessly shifted my thighs to cradle his lithe form.

I marveled at how well we fit together, at how after such a short time being closer like this he knew exactly how to make me feel good. Perhaps it was because we had learnt by reaction alone – if I sighed, he did it again; if I moaned, he kept doing it; and if my breath hitched in my throat and my hips bucked against his, he knew he was definitely doing something right.

Of course, that was how I had learnt what made him feel good – like that spot just below his right ear that made him shiver against me. I knew he loved it when I tangled my fingers in his hair, or when I called his name out he would get this sort of half smile, as if I had done something to make him proud of himself. Swiping my tongue across his bottom lip now was just one of the many things that would make me smile my own secret smile.

Using his teeth, he tugged gently on my full lower lip before shifting his lips down my jaw, slowly running his hands up and down my sides as his tongue laved a path straight to my straining nipples. He left goose flesh in his wake, but the rest of my body seemed on fire – writhing and pushing against his hips as he did wonderful things with his tongue and teeth, making my panting breaths seem so loud in darkness.

I tugged on his hair until he pulled up and kissed my waiting lips again, sighing against me with satisfaction. Our bodies were slick against each other when he tipped my hips to meet his; the grip on my thighs was almost painful. I looked into his eyes as he slowly entered me, my jaw slack and my chest heaving by the time he was fully sheathed.

He looked down, watching where our bodies joined as he slowly pulled out again, repeating the movement with almost frustrating restraint. My head dropped back and I gasped as he plunged back in, his lips found my jugular as he began slowly speeding up his thrusts, driving me insane. I felt his teeth leave a mark and shuddered as the erotic act of receiving both pleasure and pain affected my body.

He grunted when he finally reached a pace I knew he was comfortable with – I started seeing spots when he began his unwavering assault. My body was helpless but to ride the waves of pleasure only he would ever be able to give me. My fingers gripped tufts of his hair as I felt my body tighten and lift in response to his ardent attention.

He reached between us, his hand travelling between our stomachs and I knew he must be near – it took only a few strokes of his beautiful slender fingers on that tight bundle of nerves we had discovered between my legs. I stopped breathing and went rigid as that delicious, amazing feeling of release washed over me, seeming to last for hours but in reality it was merely a few seconds. When I came back to earth my loud gasps were joined by his as he shuddered and bucked against my body, finding his own climax.

He collapsed against me, his mouth moving against my neck, his nose nudging the damp hair away. His tongue found the mark he had left behind and I pulsed against him as he laved it with attention. The sounds of the beating drums slowly returned and I recognized that the change in tempo meant that they – whoever they were – were leaving.

"Aren't you afraid of them?" I asked softly, stroking his hair, which now stuck up in odd angles.

"No," he replied, falling to his side, pulling my back to his chest.

"Are you afraid of anything?" I teased, stroking the hairs on his arm gently, still basking in the glow of the happy feelings he managed to produce in me.

He shifted just a little, until his breath washed along my damp skin, "Just one thing."

"What's that?" I asked, looking straight ahead into the darkness, the sounds of the drums almost gone now.

"I'm only afraid of losing you."

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
